1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to an adjustable sawhorse which may be collapsed in three transversely aligned directions to form a compact package which may be easily transported and efficiently stored, both at home and at the job site.
2. Prior art
Sawhorses have long been known for providing a flat, generally horizontal surface by which to support a board, or the like. A pair of sawhorses are often arranged opposite one another and a flat board is laid atop the respective cross members thereof to permit the board to be cut, painted, or treated. However, the conventional sawhorse is usually a cumbersome device comprising opposite pairs of rigid legs and a solid cross members extending horizontally therebetween. As a consequence of the large and bulky nature thereof, the conventional sawhorse is not easily transported by hand or by automobile. Moreover, the conventional sawhorse typically consumes a large amount of space, such that storage of a plurality of sawhorses is especially difficult and inefficient.
What is still more, the sawhorse may be needed at a job site which is characterized by a narrow work area or an irregular, non-planar work surface, including steps, or the like. Because of its rigid structure and lack of adjustability, the conventional sawhorse may be impractical or undesirable at such work sites where space is limited and/or the ground upon which the sawhorse rests is neither flat nor horizontal.
Sawhorses are known which have a limited capacity to be collapsed or adjusted. Examples of such sawhorses are provided by the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 812,344, Feb. 13, 1906; U.S. Pat. No. 933,650, Sept. 9, 1909; U.S. Pat. No. 2,325,592, Aug. 3, 19 U.S. Pat. No. D 192,700, May 1, 1962; U.S. Pat. No. D 279,606, July 9, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. D 280,440, Sept. 3, 1985. However, no one of the above-mentioned sawhorses can be collapsed or adjusted in three transversely aligned directions. Therefore, the sawhorses retain much of their large size and remain generally unsuitable to be hung from a wall or stored on a shelf or other area where space is limited.